vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roflgator
The real Roflgator (Robert) is a full-time Twitch streamer known for his roleplaying in VRChat portraying his miscevious alligator robot persona by the same name. Roflgators Twitch account: https://www.twitch.tv/roflgator Before becoming a full-time streamer his career was competitive gaming in League of Legends and Overwatch, including coaching in E-sports. He was the coach for team Fnatic and later EnVision. Interview: Fnatic coach Roflgator https://www.over.gg/1655/interview-fnatic-coach-roflgator Further information: Roflgator's Liquipedia page Who is Roflgator - The character? Roflgator, or "Rob", is a robot alligator who spends much of his time in VRChat roleplaying with his friends in The Gator RP Group. A typical day for Roflgator in VRChat is going to a public world - usually the Void Club, The Great Pug, or any map with a significant amount of people - scouting for relatively interesting characters that he hopes to befriend and go on shenanigan-filled RP spectacles with. Since he started building his own maps, he now uses those as his base of operations or starting point for RP instead. Roflgator's specialty is wing-manning, which has earned him the title "Wingman Robot", and he often describes this as his "primary function". As he likes to create dramatic situations by setting his friends up on dates with either mutual friends or total strangers, often with the sole intention of later breaking up their relationship as he for a time was the only marriage counselor and divorce lawyer in VRChat - and because he enjoys RP drama. For there to be something interesting that happens in light-RP and it not becoming too boring he often tries to come up with plots or mischievous ploys being the instigator or becoming the "villain" in the RP. This has sometimes become a meme referred to him "forcing RP". The Great Pug and the 'Bunny Harem' Sometime in January 2018, Rob became a franchisee and the manager of his own Great Pug, seeing the setting as the perfect place to both be a wingman and make money doing so. He would become a shady and prude manager, fulfilling the 'scumbag businessman' persona. The early group involved many participants who eventually split up forming their own groups. It never had a name but the now defunct group is referred to as The Great Pug RP Collective. As a manager, Rob often spent his time yelling at his "employees" (they only get paid in tips, and Rob takes 98% of those) for slacking on the job as he sets updates or introduces new people. His daughter, a 'girl' named Sorry, was his top earner. He also began enforcing a strict dress code for his employees - they'd have to wear bunny ears or a general 'bunny girl' outfit. This dress code once resulted in what was known as the 'Bunny Harem' at the Pug. During this time, Rob effectively became a pimp and turned the bar into a front for a brothel, which explains the beds on the third floor and the cocaine-filled pillows ("The Roost"). His wife, Ikumi, was the true ringleader and main recruiter, as Rob was in charge of management and public relations. , Ikumi, and Zircii]] , Tess, Zircii, Sorry, Mishtal, Kyana, Minerva, Jor, and Space Whale|320x320px]] Notable Members of the Bunny Harem: * Ikumi * Sorry * Zircii * Emerysaur * Cheeeese * Loading * Tess * Kyana * Mishtal * Miss Minerva DH * Oblivious (Prospective, but never officially) * Jor Rilla (Honorary) * Space Whale (Honorary) The Bunny Harem as a unified group is now largely defunct, but its legacy still survives in the fact that Rob's "employees" are still required to have a bunny girl outfit or simply have bunny ears on their head - fake or otherwise - while on the job, though even this rule has been a bit relaxed in enforcement lately. - Dancefloor|thumb|250px]] The Lair of Roflgator Main article: The Lair of Roflgator In early June 2018, after his Great Pug bar burned down due to a horribly-handled gas leak, he would move into his new location, his lair. The lair would serve as Roflgator's base of operations as it would come to exhibit many various features ranging from a bar, to a secret fighting pit, to a basketball court, to a throne room. In late July, his bar would unfortunately be hit with declining patrons, likely due to the fact it was located far into outer space. He would slowly begin investing in a new bar located somewhere on Earth: The Golden Gator. - Bar and grill.|250px]] The Golden Gator Main article: The Golden Gator Roflgator's entrepreneurial spirit would once again blossom when he opened his latest bar The Golden Gator in early August. After almost going extinct while at the Lair, the Golden Gator would witness the return of a revitalized version of the "Bunny girls" consisting of: Ikumi, Emery, Cheese, Gashina, and Chibi Ari. Kyana and Sorry would play lesser roles as they would remain only part-time workers. and it's shady streets and alleyways.|250px]] Bricktown Main article: Bricktown After creating Bricktown, The Golden Gator was moved there, the bar now located in the shady area of Downtown Bricktown, a fictional city located somewhere in a New York state, USA. The Greater Gator Main article: The Greater Gator Rob opened a new bar and lounge in space named the Greater Gator in December 2018. It was his next attempt to fine tune his career as a bar owner and seeking a good location for hang outs and events with a focus on dating-RP. Personality Roflgator has thick skin (literally and figuratively) and is good with dealing trolls and jerk-ish characters in-game, ready to ridicule or mock anyone that's rude or disrespectful to him, as he understands the concept of fighting fire with fire. Otherwise, he enjoys bantering with friends and strangers alike and prying people for their love interests. Aside from being opportunistic and manipulative, he's also fairly prideful and doesn't like to lose when being competitive, exclaiming "Nooooooooo!" loudly whenever he loses to anyone in Battle Discs or when losing a high-stakes bet. Roflgator also loves money and will do almost anything that will result in him making more money. For example, he once attempted to buy the Void Club from the owner, Yung Alfa, but later lost interest once he discovered most of its patrons were 80-85% traps. That same day, he employed Foreigner, a disgruntled Void Club employee, as his bodyguard, seeing the opportunity. Theories on Roflgator's origins The Factory Theory Roflgator was created inside of a factory in a mysterious inter-dimensional world by his estranged creator, of whom little is known about. The circumstances on why Roflgator was created is surrounded in perceived obscurity, though in reality, it is a closely guarded secret held by his relative Kimple and their mysterious creator that Kimple refers to as "Father". The Menards Theory The Menards Theory on Roflgator's Origins is a humorous fan fiction theory on Roflgator's possible origins... Roflgator's goals and motives ]] Robot revolution and world domination Roflgator's daddy issues and jealousy towards Kimple's abilities has led him to partake in a quest to meet his father by either convincing Kimple that he's not just a drama-creating robot but that his wing-manning scenarios have actually brought people together and have actually improved humanity, or simply beating her in a one-on-one duel in Battle Discs. Unbeknownst to Kimple, Roflgator hopes to meet his creator, not to forge a relationship, but to destroy him. He hopes by defeating and harnessing his creator's powers, he can foment a Robot Revolution in VRChat, with himself at the helm as the king of the robots with no challengers in his way - not even Kimple. In this endeavor, he is already utilizing his wing-manning skills strategically; by hooking everyone up with each other, the humans will overpopulate, using up their finite natural resources. They would then seek out appliances (robots) because they'd be "too lazy and fat". He also has begun recruiting robots and clones to his cause, such as a microwave known as Buza, his trusty bodyguard Foreigner, and a white knight-turned-orbiter named Ghost Nightmare. Newer acquaintances have been Ryum and Daffa, and HopefullyApro. He has made frequent visits to the Void Club and the Japan Shrine to preach his philosophy of Robot Rights, robot empowerment, and his intolerance for furries and lolis. Rob once told Amika that he doesn't really care who lives and who dies, just as long as he is on top. But he will stop anyone that gets in his way. Amika said she and Kimple would both actively stand in his way, to which he scoffed and dismissed. This was apart of an arc where multiple RP-groups intermingled that would later be known as The Crossover. His mission to lead the robots to world domination was eventually dropped when freshening up the RP when he created Bricktown. Exploits and Adventures Mr. Whiskers conspiracy (The Hunt for Mr. Whiskers) Mr. Whiskers, Gunter's cat that stole a mysterious "Egg" and is wreaking havoc across VRChat, crossed paths with Roflgator once he targeted the Great Pug, leaving graffiti, changing the coasters, and partaking in a dubious deal with Shrimp, a friend whom Roflgator had left in charge for a short period of time. Conflating Mr. Whiskers' attacks with a perceived "Furry takeover" of VRChat, Roflgator enlisted the skills of an AI contractor/agent known as Oblivious, whom Rob's associate Miss Minerva DH introduced. With Oblivious providing oversight and guidance, Roflgator and crew briefly allied with his rival Chipz to solve the puzzles Mr. Whiskers left behind on various destroyed maps. However, dynamics changed once both Chipz and Roflgator were enticed by the strange technology they found while solving the Gaia Night puzzle. Defeating Mr. Whiskers requires the assembling of a mysterious weapon, in which solving each puzzle will result in acquiring a new weapon piece. Both Chipz and Rob both hope to use the weapon for themselves, increasing their power and abilities. This has led to both attempting to steal the weapon pieces from each other. During the Great Pug puzzle, both Chipz and Rob raced to see who could find the piece first, with Rob edging out Chipz by a couple minutes. Roflgator was devastated after The Madcat was destroyed by Mr. Whiskers. As of June 2018, Rob seems to have completely abandoned the plan to secure the weapon pieces. Likely due to forgetfulness or a sheer lack of interest. Legends of Roflgator In late Spring 2018, Roflgator would begin a new long-running RP series: 'Legends of Roflgator'. Since then a lot of Roflgators adventures have been referenced as 'Legends of Roflgator'. is held at gunpoint by Foreigner|thumb]] Season 1: Mafia Wars Arc, Blue Man Cult Arc and Demon Arc (Pt. 1) During Roflgator's training week with Arcadum, new developments unfolded in VRChat's underground world of organized crime. The patriarch of the powerful Calzone Family, Don Vinchenzo Corleone Calzone, the landlord of the Great Pug Roflgator owns - and the uncle of Vintendo - has turned his attention to the tri-state area in which Rob's Pug operates, hoping to expand his operations. In a landmark move, Don Vinchenzo Calzone met with Father Sargento, the head of the rival Sargento Family, at the sacred Sargento Chapel to finally squash their age-old rivalry between the families. with Kenzokuk praying.]] Season 2: Blue Man Cult Arc and Demon Arc (Pt. 2) Strange things happen at the Lair. After the evil cult nun that cursed him in Season 1 lies about lifting the curse, Rob is tormented by haunting sightings of ghouls and demons (and Mishtal's ghost) wherever he goes, driving him almost completely insane. Rob initially thinks these sightings are some type of "ghost in the machine"-style virus or glitch in his hardware, but it turns out the curse was real, with real consequences that impact his life, his family and friends forever. It's not until Rob's mentor Arcadum is sought to end the curse, leading to an epic showdown between powerful supernatural forces never before seen. the winner of the presidential post with his crew]] Season 3: Crime and Punishment Arc, Presidential Campaign Arc and Goblin Arc On June 25th, after his stint as the new police commissioner of the CTC (PPD), he would gather the people at the lair in his throne room to announce his presidential campaign for the upcoming Summer 2018 elections. He would announce his candidacy versus Jor Rilla, Vintendo and R3dz. Rob would engross himself in the seedy underbelly of political campaigning and power politics in order to achieve his goal. In his insatiable chase for victory he would risk everything, even his closest relationships, to secure the ultimate authority: the Presidency. poster]] Season 4: Hollywood Arc and Moving to Golden Gator Arc Roflgator and his crew decides to start filming a movie and improvising the script. While the filming mainly by Zapdec only lasts about a week or so the remaining editing and post-production requires so much work that the resposibility is handed over to Buza and Wimchimp. In the end a great movie is produced. |thumb]] Season 5: Diplomacy and Independence Arc Roflgator declares the Golden Gator and its resident island a micro-nation. Bricktown and future RP-arcs The series called Legends of Roflgator started using a numbering system but the numbers and counting was eventually lost by both Roflgator and by his audience. To freshen up the RP Roflgator decided to do a reboot with a more darker-city style RP and moved the location of The Golden Gator from the island into a city in Sept 2018. Downtown Bricktown is a place known for it's rivaling gangs and criminal activity, located somewhere in a fictional New York state, USA. depicting Crocolol, Roflgator, Mute Max and S0ra. Created by PreAlphaTonyC.]] Parody "Season 5" Refreshing the Bricktown RP Roflgator decided to restart his season counting and announce his own "Season 5", mostly in parody of Chipz extremely delayed Season 5. Future arcs are documented as their own article documenting the various events and linking to each-other in succeeding chronological order. The season started with the opening of a competing store in Bricktown. Dark Chronicles of Bricktown An ongoing series settled in an alternate universe of Bricktown produced by Roflgator. Short script originally written by Shrimp. Season 6 and cancellation Roflgator Season 6 was an attempt to refresh Bricktown as it had gone a bit stale but after a handful of sessions Roflgator chose to cancel it and instead do much more relaxed optional bar roleplay at a new location named The Royal Gator. Fridays Neko Nights and "Friday flings" Since their time regularly visiting the Neko Nights Night Club both he and TheBigMeech tried to encourage Kohrean and Oathmeal to be their "friday flings" but although they never actually agreed both played along as if they didn't constantly get rejected. Having a "friday fling" is only temporary and doesn't apply at any other time. Out-of-character its a silly meme to become the next "power couple of VRChat" trying to rival Lanfear and Chipz. Alternate roleplaying personas When not doing his typical RP as a money-loving, drama-creating, wingmanning robot, he dons other personas. He can do characters ranging from metrosexual elves to Brazilian businessmen to psychotic college students. .]] Belgore Rob's most famous alternate RP personality, Belgore is a flamboyant Cyber Elf looking for sexy young men. He fancies Chipz and keeps trying to convince him to perform private dances for him every chance they meet. ]] xxRachaelxx Rachael was a temporary character invented by Rob - in conjunction with Pokelawls' Yaeet6 - on February 21st as an attempt to infiltrate Chipz's 'harem' at the time - during the so-called "Harem Wars", as Rob calls it. Rachael is a non-recurring character, but the short time she and Yaeet6 were on screen together was a time fondly remembered as one of the funniest events in VRChat. Darold Johnson A sad old man who lost his wife Barbara and kids in an accident. The Darold Johnson persona is occasionally used during one of his infamous 'Nameplates Off' lobbies. Karpal and Harlyx]] Karpal is a Brazilian who inherited millions of dollars but gambled them all away. He is involved in a bunch of criminal activity. The character has made multiple crossovers between fictional universes and was also portrayed by Roflgator in Grand Theft Auto V (GTA5) on the NoPixel RP server mainly in 2018. dies at the hands of Arcadum.]] Xander Snakebones Xander Snakebones, an obnoxious, jerkish, bully character that seems to be cut straight from the TV show Jersey Shore, was debuted on July 17th as Rob's RP character for Arcadum's roleplay group. However, Xander would be killed by Arcadum on the spot within the first four minutes of opening orientation for asking what apparently was a dumb question. Afterwards, Rob would cavort about as the character in public lobbies until he was shot by police while ERPing with a random girl at the Great Pug. . The avatar is made by Sorry]] Dixo Wong "Dixout for Dixo" - Dixo's catchphrase After the "death" of Xander Snakebones at the hands of Arcadum, Rob would debut a new RP persona for Arcadum's RP: Dixo Wong, a student at The School of Forbidden Knowledge. He is a creepy, unsettling boy of mysterious origin. He has a pasted on smile and large, piercing eyes and he allegedly doesn't blink. Likely a murderous maniac and possible fugitive, he carries two bloody knives with him and likes to sneak up on people - relishing in their fear and paranoia. Be careful when you see him, as you never know when he may strike. "mirror-dwelling"]] Loligator Loligator is one of Roflgators parody character alter egos, thought up as a way to represent an antithesis of his own self. Being the opposite of Roflgator this little fellow likes most things that he hates - and, hates most of the things that he likes. aka Fat Joseph Joe-star]] Human Roflgator "Human" Roflgator was a new lighthearted character portrayed by Roflgator. He started off as an out-of-character avatar used when hosting a morbid night club and bar, the zombie themed Necro Nights. In-character he is an android body inhabited by Roflgator and was later involved in some roleplaying. The Sheriff The Sheriff is Roflgators character when participating in Arcadums futuristic cyberpunk RP Callous Row. He is a demented homeless vigilante. The character is based partly on an a photo of Rob standing half-naked wearing robes, a cowboy hat and holding a tiny gun. Roflgator Episode Guide For the comprehensive episode guide on Roflgator's various RP adventures. The episode guide is not complete and is a work in progress. If you want to help updating it feel free to do so! Trivia RP/In-game trivia * His main form is made of Adamantium, Adamantite and Mithril alloy, according to him. * It's recently been a question of concern whether Roflgator's body resembles more of a snapping turtle than an alligator. This was brought to his attention by Masakhan. Calling Roflgator a snapping turtle has been used to tease him since, particularly by Harly. ** He got a new "snout" installed in Dec, 2018 constructed by Jor Rilla to increase his resemblance an actual alligator. Instead he now gets teased for his "bill" and resembling a duck or platypus. * Although he boasts a self-proclaimed "18 inch beast" for the pleasure of humans, witnesses claim it is closer to a pitiful 8 inches. ** It is also detachable, allowing him to cavort about in clubs as a trap for his own perverse pleasure. * Rob's first "virtual date" was a girl named "Jessie", but according to Rob, "we don't talk about Jessie". * While being recognized for his accomplishments in fighting for the rights of Traps and Robots in the lands of VRChat; he is also known for his vehement bigotry towards both Lolis and Furries, regularly discriminating against them in both public and his own lobbies. **Known for kicking those who don't participate in RP or who fit the above description he sometimes cause a ruckus when kicking people from his lobbies. **It is an ongoing meme to warn or kick Emerysaur. Poor Emery thinks she's getting kicked Evil Rob hunts Emery down **Roflgator was once kicked himself by VRChat developer Ron, possibly for his reputation of kicking people. The Kicker himself kicked by Ron * When KimplE and Roflgator had a dispute, Roflgator injured his hand (IRL and in-game) and broke his controller. Just one injury among a plethora of other Battle Disc related injuries he's suffered. * During a downturn in profits, Roflgator and Ikumi bought the Madcat. Later, he and Yung Alfa would attempt to muscle out the owner of Cafe Leblanc but failed. * Roflgator played a pivotal role in the election of Jor Rilla as President of VRChat during the Spring 2018 Elections, so much so it prompted Jor's political opponent, Chipz, to accuse the President of being a puppet. * While in Japan Shrine, Roflgator once claimed he was from the planet "FX314". It is not clear if this is accurate or a lie he made up on the spot. He also told Laughing Jack that he was created as a wingman robot by Match.com engineers, but rebelled against them. It's not known if this is true either. * Roflgator loves Metal music and regularly calls for a "circle pit" during formal gatherings like VRChat weddings. Circle pits were held at the wedding of R3dzDead and Cheeeese and the wedding of Sorry and Dango. Rob even started a circle pit during the mock #Ripz wedding while Chipz began to sing. ** Roflgator was the flower girl of the Lycan wedding between ItsLumi and Zurui.BEST WEDDING NA - Crashing Zurui and ItsLumis wedding with Limez * He often jokes that his goals and ultimate plan for world domination resembles that of Thanos from Marvel's Avengers: Infinity War. * Many of Roflgator's plots and schemes have been foiled due to his own foolish tendency to voice his plans and intentions out loud and near others, usually the target individual. IRL trivia * He had a day job as an Overwatch League (OWL) Coach. He became a full-time Twitch streamer in July 2018. * Roflgator is Polish American and occasionally sings happy birthday songs in Polish to his friends in-game, if they ask. * Despite his general hate for furries in-game, Roflgator has taken a Fursona test IRL in the past. His Fursona is Hyena, though he also refers to himself as a "scalie". * While gallivanting in Chipz' Club Rogue during the Crossover Chronicle, Rob developed a new distaste for so-called "God RPers", or characters that portrayed themselves as unkillable/immortal beings, people like ProphET^ and the Archangels. Prophet denies his character is unkillable. * He has a rather thick skin and, in his own words, "never gets offended". * His late IRL-mother was a matchmaker and used to run her own dating agency and was according to Rob responsible for over 100 marriages. His propensity to set people up on dates may be partly inherited from her along with her belief that there is love for everyone out there. * He once had his house invaded by ants, some flying and one even landing in his Lunchables pizza. Ever since he refers to ants with dislike and being his enemies, even in-game.A flying ant lands in Robs lunchables pizza * Before VRChat and naming his RP series 'Legends of Roflgator' he made a japanese style RPG game by the same name that Pokelawls composed the music for. * Teased for being a grown manchild his girlfriend Ikumi has exposed some of his comical habits to stream.Manchild Rob's eating habits exposed by Ikumi That's my coach Links External Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/roflgator *Twitter: https://twitter.com/roflgatorOW *Liquipedia: https://liquipedia.net/overwatch/Roflgator Gallery Gallery Screenshots Various in-game screenshots depicting Roflgator and friends. Roflgator.jpg|Roflgator in the Void Club Bright rob.png|Roflgator in the Fever Dream map Roflgator Cop.jpg|Roflgator, NotValco and Astree as cops Body Pillow Roflgator (Screenshot By Titch).png|Buza and Sorry with a Roflgator body pillow Ripz.jpg|#Ripz: Roflgator in his "fighting" form threatening Chipz on February 20th, 2018. His "threat" was seen by some as a romantic advance instead Rat problem in the Lair of Roflgator (2).jpg|Roflgator arguing with a giant rat in the Lair of Roflgator Rat problem in The Lair of Roflgator.jpg|Roflgator, JKLMNOPaige, and a giant rat RoflgatorSuit.jpg|Roflgator in...work attire? Roflgator bathing suit uh by Jor2.jpg|Roflgator's bathing suit (made by Jor). He's wearing a speedo, not a diaper Roflgator July 21st clones.jpg|Roflgator dealing with old clones of himself Roflgator July 21st clones5 dating game.jpg|The clones playing Rob's signature dating game 'Elimination Dating' Rofl Dec 12th 3 Roflgator New Alligator Jaw by Jor.jpg |His new alligator snout/jaw, added by Jor Rilla in Dec 2018. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 60 Sassy Sheriff Roflgator reprimanding a Loli.jpg|Wearing a Sheriff hat for Western RP and reprimanding a "Loli" in the Void Club. SciFri Jan 20th Roflgator.jpg|At the opening of the 8est store in Bricktown. Roflgator_Screenshot_by_broom_2019-05-14.jpg|Serving at The Greater Gator. Rofl Mar 24th 21 Roflgators swimsuit.jpg|Wearing a "swimsuit" during Miss Bricktown Beauty Pageant. Rofl Sept 7 2019 Neko Nights 10 Spearmint and Sheriff Roflgator.jpg|Roflgator and Spearmint at Neko Nights Rofl Sept 14 2019 17 Roflgator and CeCe.jpg|Roflgator and CeCe at Neko Nights Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 52 The Sheriff (Roflgator) and Raleigh Seren (Neither vr).jpg|Portraying The Sheriff during Callous Row RP with Arcadum and Raleigh Seren Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 53 Raleigh Seren (Neither vr) Sheriff (Roflgator) and Kee’ra Diamond (Kelli Siren).jpg|Portraying The Sheriff during Callous Row RP with Raleigh Seren and Kee’ra Diamond Rofl Sept 14 2019 36 Roflgator Sheriff avatar Lazy eye.jpg|The Sheriff avatar has a lazy eye Rofl Sept 20th 2019 10 Roflgator asks DustinLamb2 about celebrity life.jpg|Human Roflgator asks Dustin about celebrity life. Rofl Sept 20th 2019 22 Crumpet and Roflgator.jpg|Roflgator and MurderCrumpet Rofl Sept 24th 2019 19 Human Roflgator random avatar.jpg|The alleged $200 dollar avatar... Rofl Oct 13th 2019 30 Lanfear Fliptrip and Roflgator.jpg|With Lanfear in the mirror at Neko Nights. Rofl Nov 6th 2019 86 Roflgator Advice from Sipp.jpg|Asking Sipp for advice Rofl Nov 9th 2019 20 Roflgator and CDMan.jpg|With CDMan at Neko Nights. Dec 7th 2019 Roflgator and TheBigMeech screenshot by SpearmintVR.jpg|Roflgator and TheBigMeech at Neko Nights Dec 7th 2019 Lanfear riding on Roflgator screenshot by SpearmintVR.jpg|Lanfear riding on Robs shoulders Dec 7th 2019 Lanfear riding on Roflgator screenshot by SpearmintVR 2.jpg|Lanfear riding on Robs shoulders Gallery, fan-art Various fan-art related to or depicting Roflgator. Bunny Bot Form (Drawn by Sorry).png|Roflgator's "Bunny Bot" form drawn by Sorry Roflgator as an Anime Boy - Artwork by Meyuu (PB) forrob2.png|Roflgator as an 'Anime Boy' by Meyuu. Roflgator Season 5 artwork by PreAlphaTonyC.png|Artwork of Roflgator "Season 5" roleplay depicting Crocolol, Roflgator, Mute Max and S0ra. Created by PreAlphaTonyC. Roflgator and Imuki (Ikumi disguised) by PreAlphaTonyC.png|Roflgator and Ikumi disguised as "Imuki". Created by PreAlphaTonyC. Roflgators Trap Harem artwork by PreAlphaTonyC.png|Artwork of Roflgator "Season 5" roleplay. Focusing on the moment when he realized that he pretty much has a trap harem. Depicting J4KEY, Sorry, Harlyx and Sipp. Created by PreAlphaTonyC. Gator RP Group artwork by Kyana.png|Artwork created by Kyana depicting members of the Gator RP Group. More art can be found on Kyanas Twitter. Roflgator Start artwork by PreAlphaTonyC.png|Artwork of Roflgator. Used on his stream start screen. Created by PreAlphaTonyC. Artwork of Ikumi and Roflgator by UzuriMia Oct 2019.jpg|Artwork of the Ikumi and Roflgator by UzuriMia. UzuVR Roflgator Birthday with Ikumi and Sorry roflFULL2 by Bekomon.jpg|Artwork depicting Roflgator with his wife Ikumi and son/daughter Sorry. Drawn by BekoMon for his birthday. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Robots Category:Roflgator's Characters Category:Crocodilians